


Blinded by Rage

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [45]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Noble huffed as he ducked under yet another large tree branch with leaves that were far to overgrown. “Where are you leading me?” Noble asked looking around completely lost, “Where even are we?” Everywhere Noble turned there was overgrown jungle and no other sign of life. Birds had stopped chirping and even the crickets had gone silent. There truly was nothing here, except for Noble himself. “Hello? Golden eye man?” Noble called out once more but there was still no response. Noble sighed and continued forging through the jungle. Honestly who was he, Wild? No, no he wasn’t.





	Blinded by Rage

Noble huffed as he ducked under yet another large tree branch with leaves that were far to overgrown. “Where are you leading me?” Noble asked looking around completely lost, “Where even are we?” Everywhere Noble turned there was overgrown jungle and no other sign of life. Birds had stopped chirping and even the crickets had gone silent. There truly was nothing here, except for Noble himself. “Hello? Golden eye man?” Noble called out once more but there was still no response. Noble sighed and continued forging through the jungle. Honestly who was he, Wild? No, no he wasn’t.  
“You will see in time.”  
“Ahh!!” Noble screamed jumping as the voice boomed in his head once more. “Umm, could you maybe, sort of turn down the volume, just a bit?” Noble asked.  
“Alright child-,” he said quieter but Noble cut him off.  
“And that’s another thing, I’m not your child. I’m a dark, I’m no ones ‘child’, and my name is Noble,” He said pointedly.  
The voice chuckled quietly, “Alright then, Noble.” Noble didn’t know what exactly happened, but something just felt…right about the man saying his name. “I always forget how some can be about names,” The deep voice continued, “Ara especially.”   
“Who’s Ara?” Noble asked in confusion.  
“Never you mind Noble.”  
Noble sighed, he hated being treated like a young child, but there wasn’t much he could do to stop this. He continued through the thick groves of trees, ducking and weaving through the dense plants. Eventually he saw something glowing faintly in the distance. “Is that it?” Noble murmured softly and while the voice didn’t respond, Noble felt that it was right. The teen picked up the pace, jumping over roots and batting away branches, hurrying towards the glow.   
It seemed to be blue-no purple-wait maybe pink? It seemed to change color every time Noble looked at it. “What is it?” Noble asked the voice but he didn’t respond. “Okay then…” Noble muttered to himself.  
Noble finally reached the color and found it to be some kind of magical field. Noble looked at it cautiously not wanting to risk touching it and being electrocuted or something. The field seemed to hum softly as Noble got closer and the teen felt it in his soul. A low resonating sound that vibrated through the ground, comforting Noble in some way.  
Before Noble realized what he was doing, he was reaching out and his hand brushed the barrier. It became even more illuminated before slowly fizzling, the humming became louder and then it melted into the ground before Noble. Everything went silent.   
“Hello?” Noble asked softly. The voice didn’t respond.  
Noble gulped but continued forward. As he continued he felt a pressure settle onto him. As though this was sacred ground. He shouldn’t be here. Weeping Willows slowly began to dominate the trees and thick over grown vines began to block out the already dim sun. Noble didn’t know if he was in the Dark or the Light world anymore…perhaps this was somewhere-something else entirely.  
Noble felt a pair of eyes on him and he turned around, searching frantically, looking for them. He soon found them. Golden eyes, projecting through the darkness. Noble opened his eyes to ask something, but then the eyes closed and disappeared. Noble’s mouth clamped shut as he spun around looking for them. After a few minutes of turning and slowly becoming dizzy, Noble stopped and moved on.  
Peering through the trees, Noble was able to see some stone in the distance. Was that the temple? As he approached the pressure increased and Noble paused. He really shouldn’t be here. Noble shuddered but he had promised. He was gonna help that person. So he continued on.  
Soon the trees cleared and there it stood, in an over grown and weed infested field, the temple. The colorful stain glass at the top of the steeple had been shattered hundreds of years ago as vines stretched from somewhere in the temple and out the cracks. Moss creeped up the walls, staining the stone green. And yet, for as run down as it appeared, Noble knew this was a sacred place.  
Noble made his way across the lawn, eyes raking over the massive building. His body trembled as he walked up the steps and Noble shuddered. Then out of nowhere something invisible slammed into him and he tumbled back down the stairs.   
“Leave everything.”   
Noble jumped as the voice boomed across the field, echoing off the age-old stone. He then stood up and dusted himself off, before taking off his cloak and wrapping it around his weapons. Noble stood back up and once again to cautious steps up the stairs. His chest ached and Noble’s knees wobbled, yet he wasn’t knocked down. What kind of power lay here? Noble pushed the giant oak doors open and the hinges creaked loudly, protesting the movement.  
As he stepped into the temple, Noble closed his eyes and shuddered as a chilling breeze swept in and rushed past him. Opening his eyes again, he stared down a long hallway. There were tattered tapestries cloaking the walls, billowing down from the high ceiling, once a bright iridescent colors, now only dull shadows of the beauty they used to hold. Noble’s shoes clicked on the cracked ancient stone as he made his way down the hall, towards another set of large doors.  
He pushed them open and the doors swung open, creaking on their old hinges. The opening doors revealed a large and open room. The walls were decorated with once color murals, now dull with age. A hole in the ceiling allowed light to drift in and, as Noble followed the light, he saw a man. The center piece of the room, an old mummified carcass with a sword through it’s back.  
As he slowly walked toward the center, Noble noticed how dead everything appeared. Braziers which should be burning brightly with fire remained unlit, the wind which should have been blowing through the temple never picked up.  
Noble stepped up to the platform the carcass was on and looked at the sword. It wasn’t quite the master sword…but it appeared very similar. Noble, with a shaking hand, reached out to touch it. Just as his fingers brushed the metal, the world went white.  
…  
Why was he so angry?   
What had happened?   
Noble let out a small groan, but it wasn’t his voice, it was deeper, more sinister. That groan soon turned into a scream of rage and Noble could feel his throat straining, aching, yet he didn’t stop until he tasted blood. A gathered within him, why was he so angry?  
This wasn’t him, but who was it?  
The man stood up, grabbed his weapon, Noble couldn’t see what it was, and threw himself into the shadows. Wait, so he was a dark?  
They exited the shadows and Noble realized this was the temple, but centuries younger and vibrant with life. This man…he was a true dark. Noble could feel it. It was similar to Eternal. He stalked up the stairs and pushed the doors open with ease. The handles slammed into the stone with a loud bang. Noble swore he heard the stone crack.  
“Ah, you’re back-,”  
Noble looked down the hall and saw a man sitting in the center of the large room. He was wearing a long simple green tunic yet it seemed so elegant, so right on him. Draped across his shoulders was a red cape. Despite his regal appearance, he was calmly sharpening a gorgeous sword laying across his lap. “How did it go?” the man asked as he scrapped the metal absentmindedly.   
“You know damn well how it went old man,” Noble found himself saying, but it wasn’t him it was whoever he was...but who was this person? And why did they feel so angry, so hate-filled, so...evil?  
The ‘Old man’ finally stopped sharpening his sword and looked up. Noble felt as though his breath was knocked away by the intensity in the man’s golden eyes. Wisdom, age, experience, kindness, seriousness, and so much more was present. “Invicta,” The golden eyed man said gently, “You knew it would happen. Even if you had won, think about what happened with-,”  
“I don’t care!” Invicta screamed, “I’m stronger than him! I’m stronger than everyone!”  
“Even me?” The man asked holding up his sword allowing it to reflect in the light.  
Invicta scowled, “Especially you Virtue! And you say I’m the vain one!”  
Virtue hummed and Invicta stalked into the room, collapsing onto a throne like chair seething in anger. “I hate them-all of them-everyone!”  
“Invicta, you are so powerful, really you are, but you still have so much to learn-,” Virtue sighed.  
“Oh I’ve learned plenty!” Invicta screamed, “On my own! And without your so-called help!!”  
Virtue placed his sword back down and sighed once more, “Well, perhaps next time-.”  
“Perhaps next time?” Invicta hissed, standing back up, “Perhaps next time? PERHAPS NEXT TIME YOU’LL REMEMBER WHO THE TITAN IS!!!”  
Noble’s eyes widened as black sand erupted from the ground, through the cracks in the stone and spiraled around into a spear, before charging down at towards Virtue who looked up at it calmly. “Really Invicta, I thought we had discussed your temper many times-,”  
“SHUT UP OLD MAN!!” Invicta shrieked throwing wave after wave of power towards Virtue, only for everything to be easily blocked or countered. Invicta paused panting, chest pounding, breathing ragged, but Noble knew it was not from exhaustion but rather rage. Noble knew this kind of anger...it makes you do things you wouldn’t normally do, things you will later on regret. But there was nothing he could do but watch.  
Virtue set down his sword and walked over to Invicta, “Feeling a bit better now?” the man asked looking at Invicta sympathetically. Invicta’s pupil’s narrowed into slits and he began to chuckle.   
“You...you think so highly of yourself. You preach to me about honor, justice, right and wrong, yet look at yourself!” Invicta whispered, still laughing lowly.  
“Invicta please-,”  
“No! I'm done listening to your preaching!” Invicta screamed flying towards Virtue at in human speeds.   
Next thing Noble knew, the sword was in his hands.   
It burned.  
And then the sword was through Virtue’s back.  
There was a scream.  
His hands were on the sword...the sword that was through Virtue’s back, pinning the screaming man to the floor. His blood the same color as his cape.  
He killed him.  
He actually killed him.  
“Look who finally lost!” Invicta spat turning away and leaving Virtue there, walking away as though he hadn’t just murdered someone.  
Noble was revolted. He felt sick to his stomach, or was that Invicta? It-it couldn’t be Invicta...right?  
As Invicta was walking out something slammed into his back and sent him flying. The man hit the dirt outside the temple with a groan and he sat up growling, “Nice try old man, but you-.”  
There was something there, a shield now around them temple. “Virtue?” Invicta asked cautiously. He reached out to touch the barrier but was severely burned. Invicta hissed and pulled his hand away. And then reality set in…he killed Virtue. He killed the one person who was kind to him…who cared for him…  
Invicta breathing sped up and he gripped his hair pulling at it slightly as he collapsed to his knees. “No. NO!”  
…  
Noble was thrown out of the memory violently and he fell onto the ground. He sat up with a small groan holding his head. But as he sat up he saw the figure frozen in time was again and Noble knew what he had to do. He stepped up to the sword and wrapped his hand around the hilt. Unlike in the memory, his hand wasn’t burned. With a mighty tug, Noble pulled the sword out of the figure and the man collapsed to the ground.  
Noble stepped back and looked at him in shock. The sword fell out of his hand and clanged to the ground. The man wasn’t moving. Had he done something wrong? Noble looked around frantically, at the murals, but they all remained dead, lifeless. The fire remained unlit. The temple was just as motionless as it had been. What had he done wrong?  
But then, the braziers on the wall bursted into flame making Noble jump in surprise. The murals lining the wall seemed to flourish once more with color and the pressure that had been weighing Noble down the entire was lifted. The fire around the room seemed to leap out of its holders and begin to spiral around the limp body.  
It pulled the man up off the floor and spiraled around him faster and faster as the light intensified. Noble held up a hand to block his eyes from the bright light. The temple went white and Noble winced and squeezed his eyes shut.   
…  
Riven choked on air, directing everyone’s attention at the table. He brought a hand up to his chest.  
“You alright?” Time asked worriedly.  
Riven nodded, “Yeah, fine.”  
…  
Then it all stopped.  
The light died and Noble cracked his eyes open. There, kneeled in the center of the room was Virtue.   
“Virtue?” Noble asked softly.  
The man’s eyes snapped open.  
Noble walked over cautiously watching his every move. The man in turn was also watching him until he was finally in front of him.  
“Noble, my child, thank you,” He whispered voice terribly raspy. He shivered slightly in the breeze that flowed through the temple.  
Noble looked him over before saying, “I’m going to go grab my cloak from outside so you can use it, I should be able to bring it in now.”  
“Yes, thank you,” Virtue nodded.  
With that Noble turned around and ran out of the room, down the long hallway and out the door. As he stepped outside, Noble felt a slight chill in the air. He looked around and couldn’t help but wonder, had the shadows grown larger? The longer he stood there looking around the more uneasy he began to feel. Something wasn’t right here.  
Noble walked down the stairs slowly still looking around at everything with suspicion. As he reached down to grab his things the shadows seemed to expand and Noble immediately knew what was wrong. Stygian was here. He couldn’t let Stygian get to Virtue in the temple the man looked like he could barely sit up. Noble calmly placed his few weapons back in their holsters and placed the cloak over his shoulders before bolting into the forest.  
A low creepy laugh seemed to come from nowhere and yet everywhere as the shadows engulfed everything and the world became pitch black. Noble looked around frantically, he couldn’t see anything!   
“Give up Noble.” Stygian taunted from behind him.  
Noble began running faster in the opposite direction. He had to get away. He had to get away!   
“You truly think I will let you escape again,” Now he was in front of him. Noble scrambled to a stop and changed direction. His cloak snagged on something and Noble cried out as it pulled on his neck. He detached the cloak and kept going.   
Noble gritted his teeth as he tripped over yet another root and landed face first in the dirt. “You know even for an Erembour, this is truly pathetic. But I guess it’s too be expected, being Savage’s runt and all.” Stygian mocked from right beside him. Noble frantically scrambled backwards, tripping over his feet as he tried to stand.  
“What’s the matter Noble?” Stygian mocked, voice now far away, echoing around. Stygian was just toying with him. Noble scooted backwards pressing himself in between two larger roots. Slowly the shadows began to die down and he vision started returning. Noble silently breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes.  
“Found you.” Noble eyes snapped open and Stygian was in front of him. Before Noble could react Stygian threw the powder into Noble’s eyes.  
It hurt.  
It burned.  
Noble screamed-no shrieked in pain, in agony.  
He began thrashing around but something held his wrists down.  
“No need to have you interfering,” Stygian said calmly as he watched the teen in front of him writhe in pain.  
…  
Wild hadn’t heard anything from Noble in a few days and if Wild was honest with himself, he was starting to worry. So that night as Wild could feel himself drifting off, he was determined to somehow contact Noble.  
Wild fell asleep and he could feel that they were connected once more. But it was silent and everything was grey. Noble?  
Pain.  
Intense pain.  
His eyes were burning.  
There was screaming.  
And then nothing.  
“Noble?” Wild asked hesitantly.   
Nothing.  
“Noble!!”


End file.
